You're Always There for Me
by Aangsfan
Summary: When Katara needs somebody to comfort her, there's one person who is always there for her, even through the toughest times. KATAANG! R'N'R plz


**Hey peoplezzz! Aangsfan here, posting yet another story. This is a purely KATAANG fic. So enjoy!!**

It was a cold and dark evening, and the gang decided to rest for the night. They were setting up camp. Toph had her little earth tent ready, and Aang would sleep on Appa like usual. But when Appa was stolen, all of their stuff was stolen and never returned, Katara and Sokka had nowhere to sleep. Sokka asked Toph to make an earth tent for him so that he could go to sleep and she did. 

Katara was different though. She couldn't sleep on the cold, hard floor. At least not tonight. She laid down for the longest time tossing and turning and trying to get to sleep, but nothing worked.

By now Toph and Sokka were asleep and she thought that Aang was too until he spoke. "You know we can share Appa." He spoke quietly. She jumped when hearing his voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Aang said. He got up and walked to Katara. He knelt down next to her. "Come on, you'll sleep better over there."

Katara was about to protest but before she could say anything, Aang grabbed her hand and pulled her up off of the ground. Then he led her over to Appa, and sat down on one of his legs.

"Now you can go to sleep." Aang stated.

Katara gave a grateful smile, and leaned back. She started to nod off but she kept shivering. Aang noticing this, sat up and put his arm around Katara. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Better?" Aang asked.

"Yes, thank you Aang." Katara stated.

"You're welcome." He said.

Katara then gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he blushed. Then they snuggled against Appa and fell asleep in each other's presence.

XxX

The next day eventually came, and Katara and Aang were still in the same places. Aang woke up first. He yawned and realized that his shoulder felt heavier than usual. Then he remembered last night. He smiled and laid back against Appa, not wanting to disturb her. He looked at her and saw that she had a smile plastered on her face.

Toph was awake but she didn't have to question anything because she already knew what happened. Last night Katara's constant moving around kept Toph awake and just when Toph was about to blast Katara into the next century, Aang came. Everybody was happy. Except for one. Sokka had just woken up to see his baby sister sleeping next to Aang.

"Get away from my sister!" Sokka yelled. Aang looked over to see an enraged Sokka.

Sokka grabbed his machete and started to run towards Aang, but he was stopped when the earth suddenly engulfed his feet. "Toph let me go!" he shouted. 

"Sorry but the war isn't over yet, so you can't kill Twinkletoes." Toph said.

"Thanks Toph." Aang stated. Katara shifted a little and Aang was more careful so he didn't wake her.

"Why is she sleeping over there?!?!?" Sokka asked angrily.

"Because she couldn't go to sleep last night." Aang whispered. "So she came over here, but then she was really cold and came next to me."

Sokka looked at him in disbelief and then Toph spoke. "It's true Snoozles. I felt their vibrations last night, and he's not lying right now."

Sokka sighed in defeat. "Fine I believe you, now can you please let me go." He said.

"Drop your weapon first." Toph said.

"What? No, then I'll never get it back." Sokka protested.

"Okay then, let's go Twinkletoes." Toph stated.

"Wait! I'll put it down!" Sokka yelled.

Toph smirked as he through down his weapon. She then pulled the weapon down into the earth and let Sokka free.

"You can have it back later." Toph told him.

Sokka grunted as Toph went off. "I'm hungry, when can we get Katara up to make us breakfast?" Sokka pouted.

"Why don't we let her sleep for once." Aang suggested.

"You're just saying that because she is leaning on your shoulder!" Sokka yelled.

Aang blushed. "No, I'm serious! She gets up every morning really early so that she can do chores or make breakfast, or to get us up. This is the first time she has ever slept in, why don't you just leave her alone." Aang stated.

"Fine! I'll go find some nuts or something since TOPH TOOK MY MACHETE!" he said yelling the last part loudly so Toph could hear it. Then he stormed off.

Aang laughed slightly and looked at Katara. This time he didn't see a smile. She was frowning, and was in a cold sweat. Aang thought about weather he should wake her or not. Then she started trembling and crying in her sleep. Aang gently nudged her but it made things worse. She started talking in her sleep. She yelled out 'Aang' numerous times, while Aang tried to wake her.

"Katara, it's okay I'm right here." Aang said comfortingly.

Katara's eyes opened wide only to see Aang. Still crying, she embraced Aang in a giant hug. She held on tight and wouldn't let go, sobbing into his shoulder. Aang hugged he back, still a little puzzled about what happened.

When Katara settled down, Aang pulled away and looked into her tear-stained eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked

"Just please don't go." Katara said.

Aang didn't really know what she meant but spoke. "I promise I won't go" he told her.

She smiled and hugged him again. "Where are Sokka and Toph?" she asked

"Sokka went to find food and Toph didn't say where she was going but they'll probably be back soon." He said.

"Oh." Katara said.

Then Toph came back. "I told you she'd be back soon." Aang said

"Umm, I think we should leave this place." Toph told them

"Why?" Aang asked.

"Because I don't think that it's safe." Toph said.

"Why, did you find something?" Katara asked.

"Well kinda but I don't think you want to see it." She said. "I think there was a battle here a little while ago."

"Where? Show us." Aang said

"I'd rather not." Toph replied.

"Why not?" asked Katara

Then Sokka came back with a bag. "Okay so I got some nuts, or rocks, I still can't tell the difference but-." Sokka started.

Toph interrupted though. "We should leave this place, I'm serious."

"But why Toph? It's so nice here." Sokka said.

Toph spoke grimly. "Please just trust me."

"Why should I trust you, when you took my machete away?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

Toph threw the machete back at Sokka. "There! Happy? Now let's just leave this place."

Then, out of nowhere Momo flew towards Aang chattering like crazy. "What's wrong Momo?" Aang asked.

Momo screeched and flew towards the direction he came from. "I think he wants us to follow him." Sokka said.

Aang got up as Katara followed, holding his hand. Then Sokka went after them eyeing Aang suspiciously. Toph just stayed in place looking down. "Toph, are you coming?" Sokka asked.

"I'm telling you, you and SugarQueen shouldn't go back there." Toph warned.

"Oh, but Aang can?" Sokka asked

"None of you should see it, but especially you and Katara!" Toph yelled.

Katara looked a little worried as did Aang. "Well we're going anyway." Sokka said

They walked past a few bushes and by some trees until they found Momo. Katara squeezed Aang's hand, as Sokka peered through some bushes.

"Sokka, I'm serious!" Toph said desperately trying to get them to leave.

But it was too late. Sokka peered through and saw the most terrifying thing he'd seen for years.

**DUN DUN DUN! So yeah, I've had this typed for like ever, and was too lazy to add it so here it is! What do you think will happen next? It's tragic I can tell you that, but it will lead up to lots of fluff. PLZ R'N'R!!! TTYL**


End file.
